Feel The Beat
by GetUpAndGo87
Summary: Naomi/Emily pairing. Cook is bored and wants to go to a club. Smut ensues. The prompt was "dancing, club sex". Rated M for future chapters.


**Title: **Feel The Beat  
**Author: **GetUpAndGo  
**Fandom: **Skins  
**Pairing: **Naomi/Emily  
**Rating: **NC-17**  
****Summary: **The prompt for this was **Dancing,****club!sex. **That's really all you need to know.  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own Skins, if I did, every episode would be about Emily and Naomi.

**XOXOXOXOX**

It had been Cook's idea. It was a Friday night, and he wanted to go out. What else was new? They had agreed to meet at Keith's pub and walk to the club together. Cook had promised that it would be 'insane'. Emily wasn't so sure.

She had stupidly agreed just to keep her sister happy.

"You never go out with us any more; you're always hanging around with your girlfriend." Katie had said. And it was true. She and Naomi had been together for three months now, two of them out to their small group of friends, much to the lads' enjoyment, and she had loved every second of it. It had taken Katie quite a while to get used to, but Naomi inspired a certain confidence in Emily and she had put her sister in her place. She said that nothing was going to come between them, not even family, so Katie had better just accept it as it was. And she had, to a certain extent.

"You can even invite her if you must do, just get out of the house for a change. I'm fed up of coming home and you're all smoochy on the fucking couch."

So Emily had rung Naomi and they agreed to meet at the pub with the rest of the others. When the twins got there everyone else had already arrived.

"Take your fucking time why don't you. My dicks not gonna get wet standing around here you know." Cook protested to the late girls.

Emily made her way over to Naomi and suppressed a chuckle at Effy's eye roll.

"Shall we go then?" Effy said, not wanting to hear Cook complain anymore.

The walk to the club was not long, but Emily and Naomi dragged behind anyway. They had seen each other at college of course, but it still felt like too long. Naomi held Emily's hand and occasionally pulled her back for a sneaky kiss.

"At this rate, we'll never get there." Emily laughed in between kisses that Naomi was showering over her lips.

"Sounds like a plan, how about we go back to yours?" Naomi said, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"We can't, I promised my sister" Said Emily. She laughed when Naomi groaned.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear." She continued, and sealed her promise with a hard kiss to the other girl's lips.

"You better Emily Fitch."

The sound of the club was becoming louder and when they rounded the last corner, they were bathed in the light of the bright neon sign. They could see Pandora and Effy were the last ones in the queue and went to join them.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The atmosphere in the club was what you would expect when they got in. Bodies dancing as closely as possible on the dance floor, people glued together in hidden corners doing who knows what. The men were leering at the women, and the women were letting them, showing as much skin as possible without having to be thrown out for indecent exposure.

Naomi could already see most of the group at the bar as she and Emily made their way through the throng of sweaty bodies to order their drinks. Cook had somehow already managed to attach himself to two women and was dancing between them on the floor. He disappeared quickly after that.

Making quick work of their drinks, Emily led a reluctant Naomi on to the dance floor. As the beat of Kanye West came on the speakers Emily moved closer to Naomi and placed her face within an inch of the blonde's. Placing her hands on Naomi's hips, she swayed seductively. Naomi let out a groan at the feel of the other girls body so close to hers. She never got tired of it, no matter the situation.

Emily loved having power over Naomi. She heard the taller girl groan, and smiled to herself. She made her way slowly down the other girl's body and back up again. Placing a quick kiss on Naomi's lips, she quickly turned around so they were front to back.

"No fair." Naomi complained in Emily's ear. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and began to move with her to the beat. Dancing for several minutes, Naomi noticed a lot of men look their way, she glared at each of them in turn, and they seemed to think twice about approaching the dancing couple. She smiled inwardly in triumph. Bastards like that were not going to ruin this night she had with her girlfriend with lewd comments and ogling stares.

When Emily started to feel Naomi relax a little bit - she knew the clubbing scene wasn't really Naomi's thing – she decided to have a little fun. Snaking her hand up around the blonde's neck, she played with the hair that was there knowing it drove Naomi wild when she did that. She felt the arms around her tighten and then sighed as she felt hot lips against her neck.

Naomi was not going down with out a fight. If Emily could play dirty, then so could she. Placing little kisses and the random nip here and there on the neck of the girl in front of her, Naomi slowly bought a hand up from where it was placed on Emily's waist and un-did a button on the bottom of the other girl's shirt. She slowly inched her hand inside and felt the muscles clench as her hand danced across Emily's bare abdomen.

Emily tried, but failed to suppress a moan. Her head collapsed back on to Naomi's shoulder as she felt her girlfriend's skilled fingers across her stomach, sometimes dipping slightly below the waistband of her skirt, grazing the top of her underwear. She was so turned on; she didn't know how much more she could stand of Naomi's sweet torture.

Naomi herself wasn't having much luck controlling herself either. Emily's response to her ministrations was almost enough the get her off right then and there. She knew one of them would break, and fast. The question was, which one?

Emily couldn't take it any more and quickly whirled around and grabbed the other girl's face and pulled her in for a heated kiss. Naomi immediately melted in to it and gave as good as she was given. One hand wound its way into the red hair in front of her, while the other was pulling Emily close until their bodies were once again flush together. Their tongues battled in their mouths until the need for air became too great.

Reluctantly breaking apart and breathing hard they looked into each others eyes. Both were clouded with lust, Naomi's a stormy blue, and Emily's almost black with desire. Seeing this they both seemed to make the same decision, and quickly made their way over to the nearest toilets.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The door had barely been locked behind them as Naomi was slammed roughly against the wall of the disabled cubicle. Emily's lips were on hers in an instant, and they both let out loud moans of mutual gratification. The kiss was hungry, both of them feeling like they needed it to survive.

Emily reached down and frantically tugged at the bottom of Naomi's t-shirt. They reluctantly parted to allow the top to be pulled over Naomi's head, but were back together in a second. Naomi got a tad over eager with Emily's shirt, and the resulting ping of buttons flying around the cubicle made them both giggle. Bras were shed quickly after.

Naomi's hands wound themselves in soft red hair, as Emily began a slow decent, nibbling across her jaw, behind an ear, and then down to her neck. A playful bite caused Naomi to take a sharp intake of breath. Emily smiled into Naomi's neck, and kissed the spot better. She continued her decent, paying extra attention to Naomi's hardened nipples. Slowly circling them each in turn with her tongue, and blowing across the wet surface. Naomi could barely control herself, and arched her body onto Emily's willing mouth, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. Going down still, Emily began placing soft kisses over the smooth, taut muscles of Naomi's stomach to the opening of her jeans. She flicked the button open easily and pulled down the zipper.

Bringing herself back up quickly, missing the feel of the other girl's lips on hers, she wrapped her hands around the backs of Naomi's thighs and lifted. Naomi got the message, and wrapped her legs tightly around Emily's waist. In order to hold her up, Emily pushed hard into the other girl with her body. The feeling of their naked chests against each other caused another mutual moan.

Tongues continued to entangle as Emily slipped a hand in front and down into Naomi's jeans.

"Fuck." She managed to exclaim as she felt the wet heat of her girlfriend's arousal.

Slipping her fingers into Naomi underwear, she began to slowly, but firmly rub at the blonde's slit. Spreading the moisture over her fingers, she entered a shuddering Naomi with two digits.

Naomi threw her head back onto the tiled wall of the cubicle at the feel of Emily's fingers penetrating her. She let out a loud whimper as she felt the redhead circle her clit with her thumb.

Emily took advantage of the expanse of Naomi's exposed neck, and began once again to kiss, lick, nibble, and suck as much of it as she could. Feeling the blonde become accustomed to her intrusion, Emily started to thrust.

It quickly became frantic again, and judging by Naomi's pelvic thrusts down to meet each of her own thrusts upwards, Emily could tell her girlfriend was getting closer. The blonde in question had once again wrapped her hands through Emily's hair; pulling her up occasionally to smother the twins mouth with her own.

Adding a third finger, Emily smirked at the girl's response. She knew what her girl liked.

"Oh fuck! Right there Ems. Ahh!"

Naomi could feel her release approaching, and tightened her legs around Emily's waist. Leaving soft hair, her hands travelled down a smooth back, digging in when she felt the beginnings of her orgasm wash over her. Continuing to thrust, Emily curled her fingers at the right time, and pushed down hard on Naomi's clit with her thumb, causing the taller girl to cry out in pleasure. Emily could feel her clench around her fingers, and then shudder hard as she came.

Naomi's head collapsed against Emily's naked shoulder. She breathed in deeply as she came down from her high and placed small kisses on the smooth skin in front of her.

Emily slowly withdrew her fingers, and put them up to her mouth to suck all the juices off. Hearing the sound, Naomi brought her head up and watched as her girlfriend tasted her. It was always one of the hottest things she had ever seen, every time Emily did it. Seeing it seemed to give Naomi a new energy.

Unwrapping her legs from Emily hips, she crushed her mouth upon the other girls, and let out a low growl as she tasted herself on her girlfriend's lips. Pushing into the other girl, until she was backed against the opposite wall of the cubicle, Naomi began a ravenous attack on the redhead's skin. Sucking on the girls bottom lip, she gave a small tug and was pleased when she heard a loud groan from the smaller girl. Mirroring Emily's earlier actions, she began to nibble at Emily's jaw, and slowly moved down to her pulse point were she sucked hard. She was pleased to see a faint mark appear, and delighted in knowing that only she could do that. No one else was going to touch her Emily, especially not in ways she was about to.

Bringing her hands around from where they were situated on Emily's ass, she raised them up to Emily's breasts, and began to massage the soft mounds of flesh. Feeling Emily's nipples pebble against her palms, she slowly lowered her head down and sucked on a swollen bud.

Emily wrapped her fingers through bright blonde hair and could not control her reactions to the onslaught of pleasure, cursing loudly at the feel of Naomi's tongue and lips on her chest.

She felt Naomi's hands reach for the zipper of her skirt, and felt the waistband loosen. Shrugging of the garment, Emily stood in just a bright blue thong. Naomi kneeled in front of the vision before her, and slowly tugged at the offending object in her way, bringing it down smooth legs.

Placing a leg over her shoulder, and reaching once again behind Emily to cup her ass, Naomi placed soft kisses on an inside thigh. She repeated with the other one, and slowly moved nearer to her goal. The smell of Emily's arousal was intoxicating.

With a firm stroke of her tongue, Naomi licked up Emily's wet slit.

"Ah, fuck!" Emily exhaled. She was always very audible during sex. Not that Naomi minded of course. She loved seeing how many different reactions she could get out of the other girl. This was no exception, the public setting of the place just added to the excitement.

While continuing to tease the redhead, curling her mouth over Emily's clit and sucking hard, Naomi could hear the beats of the music from the room next door. Something she hadn't heard previously, due to the fact that Emily was _very_ good at distracting her.

Occasionally a blast would come through, as the door to the toilets was opened. The girls entering would always leave pretty quickly afterwards when they realised just what was going on in their cubicle.

Naomi could feel Emily getting more worked up. Her hips were jutting out to meet each of Naomi's thrusts of her tongue inside her slick opening, and her breathing had become low and guttural, with the frequent moan and swear word to accompany it.

The leg over her shoulder dug into her back after a particularly hard bite on Naomi's part.

"Jesus!" Emily exclaimed as one hand reached for the soft peroxide hair in front of her. Her other hand was firmly resting on the disabled handle stuck to the wall next to her. God knows she needed the support, she was sure if it wasn't there, she would have collapsed by now from the pleasure.

Digging her fingers into the blonde's scalp, she pushed Naomi's face further into her. Taking this as a sign that she needed more, Naomi reached up and entered the twin with one finger. Her tongue danced across Emily's clit, as she began thrusting to the beat of the faint music.

"Holy fuck! Don't stop. I'm almost there…" Emily cried out breathlessly. Within seconds her body tensed as her climax overtook her. Naomi continued to thrust slowly, as she brought Emily through, and then down from her high, the occasional flick of her tongue sending another jolt through the girl's body.

Naomi looked up from her position on the floor; taking in the sweaty sheen on her girlfriend's flushed body, the dishevelled hair, and open mouth releasing a shaky breath. Emily looked down into her eyes when she had regained some control over her body, and her heart rate had slowed some-what.

The emotions behind the looks were intense. Emily brought Naomi up to meet her lips again.

"You are…" Emily kissed her hard. "…fucking amazing!" She whispered, suddenly quite shy, although she didn't know the reason, especially as she knew she must have been making a lot of noise not two minutes previously.

"Well, I am pretty incredible." Naomi smirked, as Emily shoved her playfully.

They rested their foreheads against one another and sighed deeply. Arms draped around each other in their own little naked cocoon.

"I love you, so much." Naomi said, looking into the brown eyes that were so close.

"Well, you know that feeling is definitely mutual." Emily said, smiling up at the face she adored. "I love you too."

"So, do you think we can get out of this stupid club now that we've made an appearance? Naomi said, picking up the various pieces of clothing that had been sewn around the cubicle. "I plan on showing you just how much I love you tonight, many times, preferably in a bed."


End file.
